


Charles asserts his dominance

by realadamsandler



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Drug Use, Helicopter Play, M/M, Murder, Special BROvert Ops Ending | SBO (Henry Stickmin), Weed, just read it you fucking coward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realadamsandler/pseuds/realadamsandler
Summary: Henry Thiccmin gets a little up close and personal with Charles and his helicopter
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Charles asserts his dominance

Henry was bored of being a gud boy one day so he said "fuck you" to the general what is hiss name again I don't even know but that old wrinkly bastard was gonna die soon anyway so it was all good but Charles did not appreciate it. In fact, he was very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very mad and sick of Henry's shit.

"I'm fuckijn sick of your bitch ass, Henry." Moaned Charles, "stop stealing shit you dumb bald cunt." Charles was bald too considering he was a stick man but he was wearing headphones so it don't count, okay? 

"Fuck you," said Henry. "I didn't steal shit." Which was a lie, Charles had caught him sneaking into the girls bathroom on numerous occasions. Anyways, Charles was very offended because fuck is a swear word and he didn't like swearing cus that's a sin but luckily he had a plan (the greatest plan) so he used his helicopter to fly directly into Henry's asshole. And then he smoked weed and although Henry was dummy thicc, the helicopter was much too big for him to handle and so it ripped him in half and he bled out and died. This should be a real ending in the game

"Fuck I just murdered a man." Said Charles and he immediately flew out. So he took Henry's mangled corpse to the hospital cus that's where you take people when they die and need fixing. "Doctor please bring Him back to life I don't want to be a murderer" Said Charles the doctor replied "wanna fuck”But luckily no thot would deter Charles from his one true love, Henry thiccmin so he pubched the doctor so hard in the pussy that she died

Noooo I just killed my one chance at bringing Henry back to life FUCKINGL" and Charles started crying over Henry's cold, lifeless corpse. It was just like that scene in the spongebob movie, the one where Spongebob and Patrick's tears brought them back to life or some shit. I don't know, but I remember crying when I saw that scene as a kid. "Henry my lovw, I wish you were still alive so we could snort this cocine togeter. Distraught, Charles started taking all the drugs known to man and became a drug addict. The drugs were so addicting that jenrys dead boddy just had to get some of that action too so he snorted them all and came back to live!!!!! Charlie was so hapy that he almost shit himself but that's gross n I'm not gonna write that so it's ok.Hoe are you feeling?" Asked Charles. 

"Concussed." Said Henry.

"Oh." Charles stared down at his smooth, lickable feet. "Sorry for flying my helicopter directly into your asshole." Henry looked up from where he was sitting on the ground and smiled. "It's okay, I kinda liked it," He admitted, Henry was a freak like that. Henry clapped his ass cheeks together sensually. "Want to do it again?" he moaned, his Henry dickmin harder than ever. Charlie's angels was more than happhy to oblige. Ghis was truley the start of something speshel.

**Author's Note:**

> The moral of the story is: cocaine is the key to endless happyness and immortality so u shood do it


End file.
